Panic in Paris
by cuddlycriss
Summary: When Kurt is traveling pretty much around the world and is staying in Paris, he meets a very handsome, charming boy. Yet, he is not as trustworthy as he might seem. Content will include: [extreme] BDSM, possibly with rape. This is not for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the first chapter of my new fanfiction - which I promise I ****_will _****be finishing, since I have a lot of inspiration! This chapter is quite short, but I hope you like it anyways. I'm going to try to post a new chapter every single week! **

**Be aware that some of the contents might be 'disturbing' to some people. Other people would call it kinky.**

* * *

The city was absolutely gorgeous. Paris was just as beautiful by night as it was by day, perhaps even more. The light that was projected on all of the big, important places made it look almost like it was in a dream. The Arc de Triomphe, the Eiffel Tower, the gorgeous Louvre and Notre-Dame. He never wanted to leave, though he knew he had to. Kurt stuffed his hands into his pockets as he took a turn, heading towards his hotel. The roads were slowly getting narrower and closer together and he was starting to feel his feet. His feet ached and his shoulder did as well, from carrying his bag all day. Perhaps he shouldn't have bought that Swarovki necklace for Carole and the bracelet for Rachel. He had made them personalized, but he still had to figure out something to buy for Burt. Now he had finally fought his battle of cancer – of which Kurt couldn't be more proud – he deserved a gift. A good one. Burt first conquered a heart attack, fought the battle and won. He was all healthy again, and then the terrible disease got to his father. The same disease that had taken Kurt's mother away when he was only eight years old. He still missed her to this very day, though he couldn't be more happy with Carole in his life, as a new mother figure. Of course she would never be able to take the part of his mom back, but it was something. She tried her best and they were almost best friends. As Kurt continued to walk, lost in thought, he didn't notice that he should have taken the turn a few blocks back. By now, he was getting into a part of Paris that you really did not want to be at this time of night. He reached for his phone once he realized that he wasn't exactly on the right path at the moment and checked for the time.

"Come on, work, you stupid thing," he mumbled softly. His unlock screen had had problems for a while now, but this time it really didn't work.

"Damnit," he cursed softly, glancing around. 'La route de la Campagne', he saw on one of the street signs. He had never heard of the name, but he assumed that it could only be a little away from the hotel he had been staying at for the last four days.

"Excuse moi," Kurt started as he headed up to a woman, who was walking hurriedly behind a stroller, which was going hobbly over the uneven brick road. She ignored him, only sending him a glare for waking her child up.

"Sorry," he whispered, looking into the stroller for a moment, before sighing. As he continued to walk around, trying to find his way back to his hotel, the sun moved behind the horizon completely and the sky turned completely dark. The roads were small and the buildings were high, the typical French way. It reminded him a bit of how it had looked in the Les Misèrables movie. He smiled and started humming slowly. He finally saw someone walk around again, once again asking the man for where he was and how he could get back to his hotel the quickest, but he didn't seem to understand a word about what he said. Even if he did know what he said, he probably wouldn't have answered. Frenchmen and their languages. Of course, the language was beautiful, but it had been quite a while since Kurt had last spoken it and it had faded away more than he liked. If only he had Sebastian here, he would know what to say. His ex-boyfriend, who had come from Paris. At first they wanted to go together, so Sebastian could show him all the romantic places and Kurt could meet the rest of his family. Though, before they actually booked, they simply.. didn't feel it anymore. Sebastian and Kurt had turned more into friends with benefits than into lovers. They still liked each other, but the loving had faded away. A shame, really, they had been a wonderful couple. Both snarky, sarcastic and very, very talented. Not just in the singing and dancing way of speaking. They had taught each other well.

* * *

Small drops of rain were starting to fall down on the pavement, and not much later, Kurt felt it as well. That was when he finally really started to get annoyed. There he was. The temperature was getting lower and lower, it was raining, and Kurt was lost. Completely and utterly lost, now he finally dared to admit it. He usually had quite a good sense of direction, but apparently that didn't count for him if he was in a new city, where he had never been before. Perhaps he should've taken the advice of that guy that sold him a water bottle earlier and take a map as well. That would've helped him now, at least. He could've showed him the hotel, if they could've showed him where he was. He decided to continue to walk. He didn't want to have to sleep on the street after all. Especially not in this kind of neighborhood, thank you. After a while, he wasn't sure what time it was anymore, but he was tired, and he knew that it was late. Was it past midnight already? He tried to keep himself calmed down, humming soft songs to himself. He needed to find someone to ask directions to who actually spoke English, and not just 'yes', 'no', and 'No English' – because that seemed to be the only thing that they spoke. He swallowed thickly and allowed himself to sit down for a moment, but he immediately got up when he saw a black figure crossing the street. He could hear the footsteps echoing through the narrow street and he held his bag a little tighter around his shoulder. He wiped some of his wet hair from his face and ran towards the man.

"Excuse moi!" he exclaimed. "Je.. Eh.. Vous aves.. eh.." he stammered.

The boy turned around. The first thing that Kurt saw, was the eyebrow piercing in his left eyebrow, that immediately glistened in the dim light from the lanterns. The boy's hair was wet as well, but Kurt was still able to see that it would be curls if it was dry, and the hazel eyes looked absolutely gorgeous. The boy was wearing a shirt that defined his body, but that didn't reveal too much. It was a short sleeve, and he was wearing some dark, tight pants – yet they didn't even come close to what Kurt was wearing.

"Do you speak English?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I wanted to stick to the deadline so much, this isn't beta-read! I will make sure it's finished earlier next time, so there will be no spelling mistakes! Please make sure to review, it gives me a reason to keep writing!**

**Be aware that some of the contents might be 'disturbing' to some people. Some people would call it kinky.**

* * *

Kurt honestly wasn't sure how to do this. He didn't speak French and now he had walked up to a guy who honestly looked like he was the least educated guy in this town. He knew it might sounded a bit.. racist in a way, but he had never expected someone with piercings and tattoos to be very smart. He knew it was just stereotyping and Kurt was very much against it, but he couldn't help but think it. Sometimes an image is just stuck in your head, right? He couldn't do a thing about it. He was sure that not everyone was like that, but.. Perhaps this guy was. On one side, he hoped so, so he could continue judging people – something he always loved to do, though at the same time hated it if other people did so – and on the other hand, he wanted to be proven wrong. He wanted to meet someone who spoke decent English and that was rare, especially in these neighborhoods of Paris.

"Of course I do," the man said, without an accent. Kurt couldn't help but find himself a bit shocked. He hadn't expected someone to actually speak English and had already been mentally preparing himself for the fact that he might needed to sleep on the street. But then the English came out.

"You do?! Oh my god, that's amazing – " Kurt said quickly, unable to stop the relieved sigh and the quick beating in his chest. He would perhaps be able to find his hotel again! "I'm looking for my hotel. Hotel Mystique," he explained. "I don't know where it is, my phone died like.. three hours ago and I had the address on it, but now I don't anymore and honestly I am freaking out," Kurt stopped to take a deep breath in and continue to ramble, "I don't want to sleep on the street, you know? Especially not here, and I don't speak French and people rarely speak English, as you must know, of course," he said before the guy stopped him.

"Come on, come on, calm down. I speak English, but I have no idea what the hell you just tried to say," the man said more friendly than Kurt had expected. No harsh words? No telling him to fuck off? The stereotype was broken even further. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt took a deep breath in and smiled a little. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "I'm sorry," he started, holding out his hand. "Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. All I understood from that is that you're lost and that you're looking for your hotel. Which one?" Blaine said gently, shaking his hand.

"Hotel Mystique. Do you know where it is? Like I said, I don't have the address, or I would've given it to you, but.. I don't." Kurt felt like the biggest idiot in the world – he didn't even know the address of the place he was staying at. How unprepared and stupid was that?

"It's fine, seeing that you have an iPhone, you couldn't have just taken another battery with you, so, I forgive you," Blaine teased him gently as he looked around. "I can look it up on my navigation system. My car's parked nearby, just.. walk with me. I hate this rain," he said with a small shrug, pulling his leather jacket closer around himself.

Right now, standing in the rain, with a guy offering him a dry seat in a car and perhaps a ride to his hotel, he couldn't say no. Besides, he was of his own age, he was friendly, what could go wrong?

* * *

"Follow me," Blaine said as Kurt had nodded, running through the rain, towards a street further where a bunch of cars had parked. Blaine walked up to a slightly damaged car, but Kurt could imagine. Driving in the streets of Paris, it was better to have an older, more damaged car than a Maserati – people would just be more tempted to steal it and it would cost a lot more to get everything repaired. He moved to sit down in the passenger's seat of the car the moment it opened, because he really did not want to stand in the rain for a second longer. Blaine sat down next to him and smiled a little. "So.. Hotel Mystique? My navigation should probably know it, just.. give me a moment," he said as he leaned over and grabbed the navigation.

Kurt checked his watch and sighed. It was almost one am already, and he was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get back to his hotel and sleep. "Thank you for.. checking it for me. I really didn't want to end up sleeping in the streets," he said gently, running a hand through his hair.

"I think I've found it," Blaine said a few minutes later, glancing over at Kurt. "It's been a warm day, did you drink enough? It's quite a ride," Blaine said gently.

Kurt shrugged slightly. "I think I'm fine, I still have some water," he said as he grabbed his bottle and took a sip. "I hate to be rude, but.. can we go? I mean, I'm exhausted and it's late and I don't want to hold you up." To Kurt's relief, Blaine nodded, set the navigation on go and put it back against the window screen, before driving off.

The calm, French music was coming through Blaine's speakers, relaxing Kurt further than he had before. He couldn't wait to get back to his hotel and fall on his bed, not even bothering to get rid of his clothes. Perhaps he'd just take off his shoes and let himself fall onto bed. Maybe get rid of his jacket, if he didn't fall asleep before that happened. Blaine rode through the quiet, small streets of the suburbs of Paris, humming softly along to a new French song that Kurt didn't know. Kurt kept watching outside, smiling as he felt like they were getting back to humanity a bit more, instead of staying in the suburbs in which he was sure there could be found multiple dead bodies.

Blaine cursed. "Shit.. Stupid navigation," he said as he looked over at the small black screen, opening the dashboard cabinet and searching through it for a moment, before looking at the back seat.

"Kurt, can you reach that small box there? There's supposed to be another battery in there," Blaine said after he had tried to reach for it himself.

Kurt leaned over and grabbed the box, before wanting to hand it to Blaine. He felt a tight, yet still gentle grip around his wrist. A tiny stinging feeling just below his elbow and everything started to fade. He could still hear the soft French music, he could feel the hobbling of the road. When he opened his eyes, everything was a blur, but he did distinguish light and dark and some colors.

"We're almost there, princess," he heard Blaine say, knowing that Blaine was looking back, but unable to look back up at him or change his expression in any way. Or the worst thing – to move. As soon as the car stopped, he felt Blaine lift him from the back seat, and the moment his head fell back, his eyes closed again as well. He was unable to stop it.

By the time he woke up, his head was pounding, his mind was racing, but the worst thing was, he couldn't move. He couldn't move. He pulled on his wrists, he pulled on his legs, but nothing happened. What had he done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long! I lost inspiration, but I am back with a longer chapter, almost a thousand words longer than the first two! Thank you for your patience, I appreciate it a lot! As well as the amazing reviews I got. Please don't hesitate to share the story on tumblr, twitter etc., I'd love to get some more readers - like every writer does. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's a bit more soft and has quite a bit of feels, so I'm sorry in advance.**

* * *

Kurt's wrists were aching and so were his ankles. He pulled on them, but it only made the stinging worse. The room was still dark, only a dim light coming from a lamp in the corner, which went out every few seconds, which made it hard for his eyes to adjust to the darkness – he felt blind. When the light went out again, his heart raced in his chest. The light stayed out this time. Kurt's eyes shot through the darkness, hoping they'd adjust soon. When the light went on again, the boy from before was in the room. Right in front of him, kneeling to sit in front of him.

"Boo."

Kurt yelped, not having expected and not having heard the boy when he came. His hands were tied behind his back and he was leaning against a wall, with his ankles tied as well. He wasn't cold, though, which he had expected to be when he woke up. The room was comfortably warm, and Kurt's clothes were still on, almost dry by now.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you," the boy said in a more gentle voice than before as he pulled Kurt up to stand on his feet, dragging him over so Kurt could sit in a chair.

"Why am I here?"

"I knew that question was going to come," Blaine said calmly with a sigh. A hand went through his hair and he stalked around the room. Kurt found himself getting nervous at how nervous Blaine was being. It was as if he had no experience and this had not been planned. Of course, Blaine couldn't have known that Kurt would get out there and get lost, but still – wouldn't he have been completely ready just in case? "Look, first of all, I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I have my orders." Blaine grabbed a chair that was standing against the wall and pulled it closer to him, sitting across from him. "Like every good villain does when they capture their prey, I'll tell you why I'm doing this. I'm not doing this for myself, I'll tell you that at first. I have a boss, and that boss has a boss and that boss has another boss and that person is part of the mafia. If I step one toe out of line, I am dead. I've done this a million times, but that doesn't make it easier."

Kurt swallowed thickly as he examined the boy in front of him. Now he could see him a little better – the light seemed to get brighter until the room was almost fully lit – he noticed how handsome, but tired the boy looked. Not much older than he was, perhaps a year or two. He had a small scar on his cheek, one that wasn't very old. He noticed a tiny red mark on the inside of Blaine's arm, which seemed like an S. He wasn't sure if he saw it right, though. The boy pulled his sleeve further down immediately when he caught Kurt's gaze staring at it.

"Anyhow," the nervous boy in front of him continued, "this is what I do for a living. I do this and they give me shelter and enough money to buy me food. And for the people I have here, of course. Now, there's a few things I'm going to have to learn you here. They might sound more morbid than they'll be, I'm seen as one of the gentle ones. I'm glad I found you, I wouldn't want to see someone ruin your pretty face." Even though the words were a bit weird, he didn't say it with a creepy voice – he seemed sincere and kind. Kurt pushed the thought out of his head. This guy had captured him. Kidnapped him. And God knows what would happen to him now.

"I will teach you respect for people who don't respect you. How to take it when someone hurts you. I will teach you everything you'll need to know before going to the auction. I'll try to get your body in a fit way, we'll be working out. But I'll treat you as a human, and we can only hope the person who buys you does that too."

"Buys me?" Kurt exclaimed, yet his voice was not strong and it was shaking. He tried to get it under control, he didn't want to seem weak. He was in a terrible position, but not one in which he could let himself be vulnerable. This man was capable of killing him or worse, torturing him until he begged for him to kill him. He didn't want to end up dead, he didn't want to end up on some auction where someone bought him. He was smart enough to put the ends together. "You mean as a slave, don't you?"

* * *

Blaine nodded sadly. He hated bringing young, innocent people who had done nothing wrong to this place. He always saw the innocence fading in their eyes, the happiness going from it and taking place for fear, only to be pushed aside by numbness after. He hated it. That's why he was always kind – he didn't want to see those feelings leave the boy's eyes. Especially not this one, not one he knew. Even though he was sure that Kurt did not remember him anymore, Blaine remembered as if it was yesterday.

_"9… 10, here I come!" A six years old Blaine Anderson called out as he turned around, searching the bushes for his friend. Kurt was only a year younger, but they always played together. After his brother Cooper had learnt him hide and seek, he had immediately suggested it to his friend. They had met because their moms used to be in yoga class together and were still friends. Especially now Kurt's mom was sick and going through treatment, he was around the Hummel's house a lot. His mom Rebecca always took care of Kurt's mom, because Kurt's daddy made long days in the shop he had._

_Blaine ran through the small community park, surrounded by a fence so people from the outside couldn't get in without a key. Rebecca never let them play outside it, because apparently, it was too dangerous. "Kurtsie.. I'm coming to get you.." he laughed as he searched through the park. Until he heard soft sniffling. Blaine widened his eyes and ran over to where the sniffling came from, kneeling down. "Hey – Hey, Kurtsie, what is wrong?"_

_Kurt was sitting next to a small bird, fallen from its nest and not having been able to fly early enough. It had only just fallen, but it had clearly passed away._

_"Birdie is dead," Kurt said softly. He could talk better, but he was emotional and couldn't do it at the moment. "Mommy said that.. that she can be dead as well. Not now, but.. that it can happen."_

_"Did she say that to you?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt shook his head._

_"No.. Daddy and grandma.. But I heard it. I don't want my mommy to die." There were tears in the five-year-old's eyes. He couldn't lose his mommy, she was his world and they loved each other more than anything in the whole wide world. Anyone could see that._

_"But she said it can happen, Kurtsie. Not that it will." Blaine's parents always fought a lot, and Cooper hadn't been very nice to him lately as well. He picked up a lot of things his parents said, as well as Cooper's. He grew up too fast mentally for his age – he was too mature. Sometimes his mommy worried about him, because he wasn't good with other kids, except for this one._

_"We can bury the birdie? We can dig a hole and then we can sing that song that you like so much. I think the bird will like it too.. And then it's just asleep under the ground," Blaine said softly as he smiled at Kurt, who wiped his eyes and nodded._

_"That's a good idea."_

_So that's what they did. Blaine got his small shovel and dug a small hole while Kurt picked flowers. They had to go back to Kurt's house to get his mom to help him when he had accidentally touched nettles. When they got back, the sun was already setting, and it gave the most beautiful glow through the trees and the bushes. It was a fairytale funeral, if that even existed. The gently put the bird in the hole with the shovel and then closed it together while humming Kurt's song. They always hummed it together._

_Though, only a week or so later, Blaine's parents were packing up their stuff, and so was Cooper. Why, Blaine didn't understand. They were going to go for a trip, his father said, leaving this place for a while. His mom said that they might come back some day. Blaine was unable to say goodbye to Kurt, and had never seen him again. He had cried when they drove away, thick tears dripping down the young boy's face as he stared out of the window for more than ten minutes as they drove away, even though Kurt's house was already out of sight. They had been neighbors._

And now he had to do it. He had to torture a boy who had been his best friend and he had missed for years. Blaine had wanted to let him go when he met him, but he couldn't. There were always people watching him, until he got home. A beautiful catch like Kurt was not something he could just let go. He knew better than that.

"Yes, I mean as a slave," Blaine said sadly. Kurt had grown up so beautifully in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes still shun like before, even now he was scared and on the verge of crying. Blaine couldn't stand the sight. "Please don't try to run.. Please don't hit me or try to hurt me. I don't want to do you any harm," Blaine warned him as he got up and got a small knife out of his pocket. He saw Kurt tense, but he only moved to Kurt's back and cut through the binds that kept his hands together, before undoing the ones from his feet. "I am only here to get you ready for that time."

* * *

Kurt nodded slowly. The boy seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. "So.. You're just going to send me off to live with some freak who wants me as a slave? You're going to let someone sell me?" Kurt said. He knew his voice showed how frantic he was on the inside. How scared and utterly terrified. He knew his eyes were red from the tears he tried to keep in. He focused on rubbing his wrists until they didn't hurt anymore.

"I wouldn't do it if I had a choice, Kurt. I promise you. I would never hurt you if I had the choice," Blaine said while he took a seat in front of Kurt again. "But I don't. So there will be pain, but not tonight. I'll bring you to your room. This was mainly for your waking up.. My apartment is better, I promise," the boy said with a gentle smile, moving to get something. He put a band around Kurt's upper arm, tight, but not tight enough to hurt. "You can't take this off. You literally can't, it sucks itself to the skin unless I press the button that opens it. If you try to escape from my house, and you reach more than 50 ft. outside of this apartment, you'll be shocked and there'll be an alarm going off here. I hope this isn't necessary."

Kurt swallowed thickly and let Blaine lead him up the stairs. The apartment wasn't bad, a bit old furniture and it could definitely use a bit of new paint on the walls, but apart from that, it looked clean. "Here's the living room. You can watch TV here when I have nothing to do for you.. It'll be a lot, but I have a lot of channels," Blaine smiled at him.

The dark red carpet felt nice to Kurt's bare feet, the light walls didn't make him feel as trapped as he had before in the room without windows.

"Here is the bathroom, you can go there in a few minutes," Blaine said before walking him over to a small bedroom. It had a single bed that stood against the window. It could be opened, but only for a little part, enough to let in fresh air but not to let Kurt escape. The glass was thick and blinded, so he couldn't everything outside very clearly. He could see it, just not the bright colors and exactly where he was. There was a nice, soft plaid over the bed and it looked quite cozy.

"I tried to make it as nice looking as possible when you were asleep," the boy said with a small smile. "If you want to, you can get ready now. There's a toothbrush and PJ's are under your pillow. I'll wake you up in the morning. The front door will be locked, don't try to find the key, because you won't. Goodnight," the boy said, suddenly sounding stern before leaving him be.

Blaine couldn't be too nice to him – he didn't want Kurt to remember him and see what of a monster he had become.


End file.
